8_bit_author_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Perio
An aspiring chemist, Perio's always loved studying the building blocks of existence. Usually cautious and level-headed, but always itching for a fight. His abrasive demeanor is a mask for his naturally quiet and inquisitive nature. Official Bio "A jaded student so obsessed with particles, Perio asked his friend to make a device for him that allows him to change matter at will. His friend, for fear of Perio abusing this power, limited its use to only his arms, and only one at a time" Appearance Perio is dark skinned male of European and African decent. He is 6ft and 1in tall (185cm) with medium length black hair forming into noticeable spikes. His eyes will change colors depending on which ability he is using, but are otherwise naturally slate blue. he wears a white, fireproof t-shirt and dim blue shants. Personality Perio is an intellectual with a sarcastic attitude. He's very confident in a fight, but not social situations. While not being short-tempered, his anger can rise to aggressive levels as evidenced by his interactions with Roland. He loves chemistry, and asked his friend to make a device that would allow him to change his arm's chemical composition. However, it is shown that his friend doesn't completely trust Perio with his powers. Arc 1 Perio appears in 33 - Enter: Perio where he falls through a mysterious portal. He offers to help Quirby put out his fire, but is annoyed with him after he makes and accidental pun. He approaches Roland who has been staring at him from across the lobby. Confused on where he is, he asks Roland for information. Roland's eyes flash and he soon begins speaking to himself. However he mentions Perio's "friend" and Perio begins hearing what is presumed to be a past conversation with him and his friend. It is cut off, however when Erik begins talking to Roland about the tournament. Roland continues to confuse Perio by introducing him to Labana (Who is fronting as Damara) and claiming that he knows everything about him. He annoys Perio at the end of this exchange with a purposeful pun. After Kaizen enters the lobby and sits on Roland's body, and then kicks Roland into the sky. Perio asks Kaizen to stop complaining and a it begins to escalate, but Altar steals Kaizen's body and teleports away. Perio watches from the lobby with Quirby, Arnt, Erik and Damara, confused about the current situation. He and the rest of the lobby are taken down by Roland, who is stuck on top of a burning Quirby. After they regain consciousness, the lobby now joined by Guffaw watches the beginning of Arnt and Altar's fight. During this time, Perio asks Roland what he's been doing. Roland reveals that he had read Perio's mind and used his Relapse ability to make Perio relive his memories. Perio notes the lack of fighting utility Roland's powers have and Roland reveals that he has a trump card up his sleeve. Another argument breaks out as Roland refuses to listen to Perio's advice. Having been ignored by Roland, and then let down by the other fighters in the lobby, Perio loses his temper and attempts at attack Roland using his Pyrophoric Skin. Roland proceeds to grab Perio by the neck and ground him. The move causes the fire on Perio's arm to begin burning away at his flesh. He soon realizes that he can't repair his arm due to Roland's ability preventing his powers from functioning. After Roland restores his powers, he fixes his arm while Roland explains his plan to take down Altar.Category:Characters